


To feel you once

by Caeruha



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, NaJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeruha/pseuds/Caeruha
Summary: Nayeon doesn't want to let Jeongyeon go. Not anymore.





	To feel you once

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing angst and first time I posted here in ao3. Please do listen to Color by Paniyolo or Roaring Tides II as you read.

The probability of Jeongyeon getting drenched by the sea is a ten out of ten.

 

C'mon, if you stand near the shore and yell "The waves aren't _that_ strong!" so desperately, the irony has no choice but to ambush her to a huge extent ― the waves came crashing, soaking Jeongyeon's lower body in the midst of its attack.

 

Nayeon, on the other hand, can't keep her tummy from roaring along her barked laughter. She wheezed as Jeongyeon discarded a piece of seaweed from her left leg and brush away several rocky remnants on her toes.

 

Jeongyeon tries to plod with a disgruntled look on her face up the shore where Nayeon stood, but nature and anatomy seems to have taken its odds when her foot buries itself underneath the sand then abruptly pushed backwards the moment she placed her opposite foot to stomp, letting her slip in an uncanny way, as well as planting her own face to the ground which is definitely uncalled for.

 

"Oh my God― Jeong―" You see, Nayeon is the friend who laughs at and mocks her best friend first before dashing to her aid when she trips or slips.

 

Jeongyeon has tripped, _countless_ of times, and she's self-aware that her fingers automatically ball up to a fist when she hears Nayeon laugh on behalf of her embarrassment.

 

Jeongyeon's arms play the roles of pillars to support her torso to rise from the sand. She spits out a couple of grains before yelling, "Nayeon!"

 

Nayeon knows ― at this very point in time ― Jeongyeon is _definitely_ more than ready to throw that fist right into her face, disgracing the older one's self-proclaimed beauty with her fingers dipped in sand. With Nayeon's bare feet brushing the sand, slowly accelerating when Jeongyeon finally recovers from the fall with an intimidating scowl plastered on her face.

 

"You jerk! Come back here!" Jeongyeon shouts as Nayeon's approximate distance increases every struggling step. Footsteps continue to bury in the sand the farther the mocking friend goes, but Jeongyeon seems to orchestrate a (hopefully) successful revenge when Nayeon halts to take off her slippers just so she can run efficiently.

 

When the tides flow to shore, tickling Nayeon's struggling feet to remove her slippers with seaweeds that decided to dry on land, Jeongyeon lowered down to form sand balls (similar to snowballs) in attempt to capture Nayeon's attention. According to a triumphant plan, when Nayeon took off her last sandal, she looked over her shoulder to glance at Jeongyeon who appears to have stopped chasing the suspect of her humiliation. Nayeon takes the bait, so she grabbed her slippers as she marched back to Jeongyeon to see what the girl has been doing.

 

"What are you doing?" Nayeon asks, lowering down as well to study Jeongyeon's sand antics.

 

"Building a sand castle."

 

"A sand castle?" Nayeon points a finger to the sand architectures. "That doesn't look like a sand castle. You don't have a bucket and a shovel to begin with."

 

"Why does it matter if it looks like a sand castle or not?" Jeongyeon's eyes lock on her dancing fingers that graze with the soft texture of sand (unlike Nayeon's look of bemusement), not bothering to avert her eyes any soon.

 

"It looks ugly. An ugly sand castle."

 

Nayeon continued to watch Jeongyeon make a _sand castle_. After some time, the latter formed the last sandball with her palms, constructing the sphere with nothing but determination (to end Nayeon's life) to finish her spherical sand castle.

 

"I'm almost finished," Jeongyeon announced. The sand ball is still being formed when Nayeon switched her line of vision to the builder then back to the sand. "Wanna see? I included a shell I found. I think it's gonna look good on top of the castle."

 

Jeongyeon drew her hands closer to Nayeon who flinched at the sudden action. Nayeon feels a hint of danger, especially when Jeongyeon just recovered from a humiliating disaster, but her eyes seem to glisten with excitement for the sand castle she built with pride and satisfaction.

 

And so, Nayeon was inclined to lean closer, squinting to take a look at the shell as told by Jeongyeon. Now, when the stars align and the planets collide ― all according to plan ― Jeongyeon abruptly shoved her ball formed with grains of sand to Nayeon's face filled with inquisition when she informed her about the special shell that was incorporated to the structure.

 

"Yoo―"

 

Jeongyeon stood up almost immediately, but Nayeon's (incredibly) large hand beat her to it, already squeezing the younger one's foot out of rage. When Jeongyeon tried to escape, her stationed foot grew against her will to move, allowing her to trip and fall once again while Nayeon follows suit to the precipitous action.

 

Nayeon fell as soon as Jeongyeon pulled her sleeve to cease her from the impending fall. The younger plummeted to the sand, catching Nayeon in the midst of the fear that she might get injured. Both landing on Jeongyeon's body, they rolled over near the coast until she dominated the position, concluding with her hovering over Nayeon when the waves rammed their figures.

 

The sea calmed down, involving the two females as well. Jeongyeon quickly grabbed Nayeon's hand to help her stand up.

 

They both returned to a distant spot, away from the loud, crashing waves. None of the two spoke on their way back since they're both equally juvenile to proceed with such foolish and humiliating attacks.

 

"Jeongyeon."

 

"Nayeon."

 

It was finally the aftermath of the unfair chaos. From the looks of it, Nayeon is as close to using a knife upside down while cutting a single damn strawberry to grab Jeongyeon's hair and pull it violently into the endless void while Jeongyeon is as close to guessing which type of men the older is actually interested into to drown Nayeon back into the vast sea. A peaceful, _silent_ yet heated debate whether which one will reign victorious by the end of the day.

 

"Imbecile."

 

"Hideous."

 

It was always like this. All being curious due to each other's intentions, Nayeon held a slightly mischievous approach in the first place. Jeongyeon was a good person, really, but her poor standard for a quality time always influenced her to reciprocate whatever Nayeon had used to playfully assault her with.

 

"Are you sure about that?"

 

"Did you hear me stutter?"

 

You see, Nayeon has a large ego when it comes to her self-proclaimed _attractiveness_. Jeongyeon, although, _begs_ to differ.

 

The tension between their gazes never left. As the sea greets them with nothing but tranquility, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were quick to dissipate the functional atmosphere.

 

Well, supposedly, there should be eight of them having fun right now at this exact same spot. It was three P.M. in the afternoon and the sun was out to let the group of friends bask underneath its brilliant rays. However, the rest of the members of this _group_ are attending to their own activities of pleasure and entertainment as we speak; some taking a nice afternoon nap, at least one reading a book under the beach hut with the sound of the sea acting as company, while the remaining set of friends chose to sit by and have a nice, comfortable chat.

 

Neither Nayeon nor Jeongyeon desired to sit idly and waste time without the feeling of the waters caressing their legs every now and then. With a firm or definitely solid agreement, the two decided to take a swim ― _but_ with caution from Jihyo that the tides are unmistakably strong and the waves are unbelievably high.

 

And that's pretty much how it all started.

 

___

 

"If this goes on, I really have no choice but to give up."

 

"We really don't have any control over it. We can't do anything."

 

___

 

A one-week stay beside the sea is no doubt the best vacation choice for a package of stressed girls in need of time to rest and unwind. The warm greetings emitted by the sun when the day comes; then, the chilly yet comfortable breeze the sea provides when the night comes are more than enough to please the group of friends and supply lighthearted smiles that garnish their unperturbed faces.

 

Nayeon's happiness is clearly indisputable at this point. The girls have just finished eating their breakfast that Mina and Sana cooked first thing in the morning (with occasional mishaps that Sana evidently caused). Jihyo, Chaeyoung, and Momo were asked to clean the table while Tzuyu and Dahyun already dashed to the cottage to change into their preferred outfits suitable for a morning swim.

 

That leaves Nayeon and Jeongyeon, once again, to fool around the shore without getting soaked this time (conceivably).

 

Albeit, the sea breeze was a lot more chilly this time of the day. Of course, it was merely eight A.M. in the morning and the girls already fled beside the loud waters for entertainment.

 

Nayeon could be less obvious, though. She was freezing her ass off as Jeongyeon ran to look for shells that the tides abandoned. She regrets leaving her shawl back at the cottage when her initial idea was that her clothing is adequate to keep her warm. In this case, Nayeon has learned her lesson to never underestimate the power the sea holds a few hours after dawn.

 

"Unnie! Look!" Jeongyeon shouts from the top of her lungs, ushering Nayeon to quickly come. "I found something!"

 

But Nayeon's perception of danger couldn't get anymore alert. She's not going to submit to Jeongyeon's malicious motives anymore.

 

"Yeah, right! You're going to pull me into the water!" Nayeon blames. It was quite difficult for her to march towards Jeongyeon knowing that the sea breeze stood as a boundary to keep her from moving freely. Every shift of a muscle, the temperature just strikes and soon enough, she'll be freezing to death. On the beach.

 

"I promise, I won't!"

 

Jeongyeon squints, and from there, she noticed how Nayeon's arms wrapped her own figure to protect herself from the strong winds. Beneath her was a starfish that was supposedly a rare sight for Nayeon to witness (Jeongyeon remembers when Nayeon once told her that she has _never_ seen a starfish in real life before. Ever. And Jeongyeon cannot believe what she just heard).

 

She stands up and bends to pat the grains of sand stuck on her lower leg. The starfish can probably wait until later because Nayeon shivering is a much more rare sight that Jeongyeon wouldn't like to witness as much as she'd like to see her get stranded in the big, blue sea.

 

So she ran up to Nayeon, who in turn, watched her with a look of incredulity as their proximity soon limits to only a few meters away. Jeongyeon arrives in front of a squinting Nayeon, silently asking _What the hell are you gonna do now?_ with a big goofy grin on her face. Then, without warning, Jeongyeon wraps the older one's upper torso with one arm while her opposing arm makes its way to her bare legs that her shorts can not wrap fully. Nayeon shrieks while the younger one hoists her up to her chest, her right fingers digging into the former's shoulder.

 

Nayeon stares at that big goofy grin in bemusement. Surely, Jeongyeon could be planning something behind her back without a single clue what it is. All that Nayeon knows right now is that whatever the hell is Jeongyeon doing, she must be _alert_ at all times.

 

She tried to set herself free from her grip, but Jeongyeon is certainly not going to let Nayeon go that easily.

 

"Jeong―"

 

"Let's go!"

 

Before Nayeon could retort, Jeongyeon dashed like an ostrich stuck in panic.

 

Nayeon held on to the latter's neck for dear life, because one way or another she's going to trip and bring them both deep down to bedrock below the layers of the earth, possibly reaching even the inner core that Nayeon prays won't happen when the time comes.

 

Or, maybe, the time will never come because Jeongyeon seems to be having fun with her hair flying along with the wind and her legs tirelessly exerting force above the ground.

 

"Jeongyeon!" Nayeon closed her eyes firmly as her arms tighten further around the hostess' neck. "Put me down!"

 

"No―" Jeongyeon slows down a bit for a breather. "―way!"

 

Their distance is getting farther and farther, maybe a kilometer or so away from their residence but the two knows that exaggeration is key to experiencing a good time. Sure, Jihyo will have to reprimand Nayeon once again for being unable to fulfill her responsibility as the oldest out of the group and allowing the younger to do such a careless act, but Jeongyeon says _"Fuck that!"_ because Nayeon's happiness is much more important than any of their criticism.

 

"We're going to fall, you idiot!" Nayeon chided, but her lips can't seem to stick to one spot when the corners curl into an obvious smile ― a smile that only Jeongyeon can patently provide. Warm and radiant, the red lips that Nayeon would like to pucker in front of her friends to playfully ask for a kiss unlocked, soon displaying her buck teeth that resembled a bunny's own.

 

"I'm careful, see?" Jeongyeon slows down until her sprint comes to an end. She stopped on the coastline where the tides flow, so she sauntered her way down until the cold waters reached her knees.

 

The hint of caution returns to Nayeon's vigilant eye.

 

"Yoo Jeongyeon! Don't you dare drop me!" she hollered right beneath Jeongyeon's jawline. Nayeon is scared of drowning, that's for sure, but the fact that her figure is submitted onto the hands of her wicked enemy just right above the frigid sea is more than enough to destroy her ego. "I'm warning you!"

 

"What are you talking about?" a dry chuckle escaped from the younger one's throat. "I'm not going to drop you."

 

" _You think!_ You are very well, and definitely are, going to drop me!" Nayeon swayed her legs rapidly that causes Jeongyeon to flinch and turn away until this bunny halts and lets the ostrich proceed with her intentions. "Put me down this instant!"

 

Much to Nayeon's dismay, Jeongyeon didn't move a single inch. She simply watched her complain and send out demands like the world is about to crumble as soon as she allows the older to fall and collide with the continuous flow of the sea ― with a warm and tender beam.

 

Nayeon stops, for the meantime, because Jeongyeon's glowing crescents almost seemed to bother her but nevertheless, it was one of the most breathtaking views she has ever seen.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nayeon questions, still locking her arms around Jeongyeon's neck.

 

Jeongyeon tilts her head. "Nothing. Does me enjoying pleasant views bother you that much?"

 

After the flirty (as Nayeon _thinks_ it is) remark, she gives a light slap to Jeongyeon's shoulder. However, truth be told, it was enough to permit her tummy to perform somersaults and a rare, triple axel on a skating rink.

 

"Creep." Nayeon looks away. She slightly calmed down now, so now she's just enjoying the tranquil scenery that she desired to observe ever since she stepped foot on the grainy surface.

 

And they stood there. One full of pure bliss; one full of endless gratitude.

 

___

 

It was nighttime by then. The group decided to stay up and light a bonfire whilst playing mafia, a favorable game between the group.

 

"You're all accusing me again! This is the tenth time that you accused me even after knowing so well that I'm a citizen!" Mina defended.

 

"C'mon, you're always mafia! It's either you or Dahyun!" Momo joins in as she points a finger to Dahyun who gapes in shock and betrayal.

 

"Me? _No way!_ It's Chaeyoung! I can feel her shifting right beside be when Jihyo-unnie calls for the mafia!"

 

"Why are you accusing me all of a sudden? I could say the same to you, unnie! You keep fiddling around!"

 

And the banters continued. Accusations were thrown recklessly, not minding the leads that could help the innocent group to acknowledge the true mafia soon.

 

Later on, it was found out that Nayeon was the true mafia. She stood up in triumph when the next day revealed that the doctor, Mina, had been killed. The remaining citizens had no other choice but to agree and end the game.

 

"God, I'm hungry!" Nayeon declared, raising her arms to keep the aching feeling away.

 

"We have tempura left at the hut. You can have those unless Momo doesn't allow you to have them," Jihyo informs while extending a thin stick with a marshmallow pinned at the end above the tips of the fire.

 

Nayeon tiptoes over the group, only to see Momo already dozing off to dreamland on Mina's lap.

 

"She says it's good," Nayeon bids. She takes her leave first, but before that, she halts when the realization struck her that someone certainly is missing.

 

"Has anybody seen Jeongyeon?"

 

"She's―" Jihyo answered, but was cut off immediately with a firm response from Tzuyu.

 

"She said she'll go for a walk." Tzuyu didn't take her eyes off her own marshmallow. She's been holding that stick for a while or so, ignoring its burnt appearance due to the long duration of the blazing flames right below the sweet.

 

"Oh," Nayeon says in confusion. "Thanks, Chou."

 

Nayeon skipped back to the rows of huts built near their cottage. She grabbed a piece of tempura and dipped it in the sauce that was covered in plastic besides a stack of plates.

 

A few days left before the group leaves the beloved sea. They were scheduled for only one week, after all. Nayeon didn't notice how fast time seemed to have progressed. Well...she spent most of her time with Jeongyeon, you see. Safe to say that she didn't regret a single moment with the younger one even they're really just full of vengeful tactics that the rest of the members of the group aren't even surprised to know.

 

Nayeon returned to their small meeting place, but soon had to leave once again to look for Jeongyeon who was said to be wandering around.

 

While the oldest enjoyed her quiet yet noisy saunter, Jihyo couldn't help but watch her back she walked away with a giddy look on her face.

 

"You shouldn't worry about her anymore." Tzuyu finally lifts her marshmallow away from the bonfire. She had no plans to eat it, but it's her first time burning a marshmallow for sure and she'll be lying if she said she didn't enjoy watching a fluffy mallow turn crispy.

 

"Tzuyu's right, Jihyo," Mina joined in. Momo continued to sleep on her lap, but that doesn't serve as a disturbance to the conversation. Mina liked it, to say the least. "If she's having fun, then we really have no choice but to let her be."

 

"It's just...I don't know. How would I be able to tell her? What would she feel?"

 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung were playing games on their phones. Mina was invited, but she'll join as soon as Jihyo is able to unwind regarding the topic of their conversation. Sana, on the other hand, is just watching the two players; cheering for Chaeyoung, Dahyun groans in betrayal, once again.

 

"We'll be leaving soon, too. She has no choice." Mina found it in herself to fulfill Jihyo's job, although that is quite a plan that she'll never launch in action.

 

It was only Jihyo now, but Jihyo can't do this.

 

___

 

The sea never failed to make Jeongyeon smile. There was something about the breeze and scenery that left her in awe; a cold, cold sensation that jiggles through her veins while the endless flow of the sea proceeds to greet her every now and then.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Jeongyeon perks up to see Nayeon already making herself comfortable beside her.

 

"Making the most of it."

 

Silence. Beautiful silence.

 

Nayeon appreciates the silence.

 

Nayeon appreciates the sea.

 

Nayeon appreciates the night.

 

Nayeon appreciates this.

 

Nayeon appreciates Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon? She appreciates everything about _now._

 

Everything about the time she spent with Nayeon.

 

_The time she spent._

 

"What do we do when we come back?" Nayeon asks, breaking the peace between.

 

"You should enjoy."

 

Jeongyeon drops her legs on the sand and crossed it. The younger one likes surprises, like this time when she took hold of Nayeon's hand and laid it on her limb while she caressed the back of it.

 

"When we get back..." Nayeon watches as Jeongyeon continued to gaze at the sea, but her unceasing touches performed by her fingers softly on her hand said otherwise. "I want you to enjoy more. You'll never know when we'll come back here."

 

"What do you mean?" the older one questions. Really, the questions are relevant at this point because Jeongyeon is exerting a different kind of emotion with the strokes she leaves; delicate, warm, soft ― the younger one clasped her own with the older's.

 

Jeongyeon smiles, lightheartedly. She lifts up their clasped hands to showcase them to Nayeon and say, "Let's have fun, okay? Promise me you'll be happy even after this."

 

"I..." Nayeon didn't know what to say. Hearing these words from Jeongyeon is a totally different case. It's not always that her mischievous best friend gives out a speech during unanticipated times. "Of course. Why are you saying those all of a sudden?"

 

"Because your ugly attitude will come back―"

 

"Jeongyeon!"

 

Nayeon slaps her shoulder.

 

"Sorry, sorry," Jeongyeon chuckled, not bothering to release Nayeon's hand anytime soon. "But you get my point, right? I know how stressful it is for you, and this is the only time we get to spend our days with leisure."

 

Jeongyeon diverted her eyes back to the sea. Somehow, the moon was not enough to illuminate the blackness of the seascape. Terrifying it appeared to be, but neither of the two felt fear in observing the darkness crash and flow. 

 

If only time could stop; provide them an everlasting moment.

 

Nayeon has never felt this kind of peace before. It was odd ― _foreign_ , to start off. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it. She loved it. She loved Jeongyeon.

 

___

 

The girls were already packing their things as soon as Jihyo finished bathing. Momo was the first to move her luggage back in the car, so she insisted on helping the rest with carrying and packing. Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung kept the cooking equipment inside a big plastic bag as well as the leftovers from the previous days. Sana cleaned the cottage while Mina assisted Nayeon in carrying her bags.

 

When Nayeon was asked to examine the cottage for remaining possessions, it occurred to her that Jeongyeon was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was attending to their own duties and the younger one, possibly, ditched them to take one last look at the sea before the leave ― or, at least, that's what Nayeon concluded.

 

Mina entered the cottage right before Nayeon exits. The latter asked, "Where's Jeongyeon? Is she back at the shore?"

 

"Jeongyeon?" Mina emphasized, her tone softening at the mention of the name.

 

"Yeah. Can't you believe it? That loser left us here to work. I'll just go and look for her."

 

Nayeon lightly pushed Mina out of the way, but Mina was quick enough to catch the older one's wrist and pull her back into the cottage.

 

"Unnie, we need to talk," says Mina with a tender, yet, dejected gaze. Confused is an understatement when Nayeon scanned her expression, but it convinced her to stay and listen to what Mina has to say.

 

The older one surrendered to Mina back in the cottage. They both sat on the edge of the spacious bed where the youngest three were preferred to sleep on, in contradiction to their idea that they want to sleep outside instead (It's colder outside, Jihyo proposed, and she couldn't risk one of the three catching a cold).

 

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Nayeon leans to Mina a bit in hopes that this discussion won't come out as confidential but rather as an exciting announcement. Although, Mina's quiet voice partnered with her dejected expression told her that there's something that needs to be declared.

 

"Jeongyeon-unnie..." Mina trailed off. If Jihyo isn't ready to fulfill this single task, how else would the Japanese say it?

 

Mina shouldn't say it. Jihyo should. But why is she here? Beside Nayeon, of all people?

 

"Yeah, what about her?" Nayeon asks with confidence and delight.

 

Mina shouldn't say it. _Don't say it. Please._

 

"She's gone."

 

Mina said it. 

 

Nayeon didn't understand.

 

"She left? Geez," Nayeon groaned, "That jerk ditched us? Where did she go? Right when we're about to lea―"

 

"Unnie, no..." 

 

Mina is trying _so hard_  to keep the tears to herself. If Nayeon sees her eyes swell with unfathomable droplets, how will she explain? What would she say?

 

But she couldn't do that. Not when this topic is sensitive and merely fragile for the rest of the group.

 

"What? Hey―" Nayeon paused to look at the girl in front of her. She was crying. Because of what? That fact that Jeongyeon _ditched_  them and fled to somewhere else without anyone knowing?

 

"Hey, why are you crying all of a sudden?" Nayeon toned down. Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and sorrow at the same time ― sorrow because seeing how Mina has become feeble in front of her impales a deep organ inside the flesh. "What's wrong? Did Jeongyeon do anything to you? That kid, I swear I'll―"

 

"Please...stop it..." Mina sniffed. "She's not here...nor anywhere. She's gone, unnie. She's gone."

 

"What..." Nayeon pulled back. _What on earth is this woman saying?_ "...do you mean?"

 

Mina is letting it all out, but Jihyo isn't there. Jihyo should be the one telling these to Nayeon and not her. Mina felt that she doesn't deserve the right to answer Nayeon's questions.

 

"She passed away. Don't you remember?! God, _unnie!_ "

 

Nayeon didn't listen. Jeongyeon is here and she knows it. 

 

"No, I don't." Nayeon stood up. It was very clear that she was trying to hold back, too. She doesn't believe Mina, but why are her words taking a toll on her? "That's ridiculous, Mina. I'm going to check on her. I know she's here."

 

And Nayeon walked out. Mina was crying. Jihyo wasn't there to tell her. Out of ten episodes, this was the first time the Japanese informed Nayeon. 

 

Nayeon would react the same ― _everytime_. Confusion, anger, regret; the three stages of Nayeon's despair.

 

___

 

It was all contradictory; the sun was out, cheerfully bidding the group of friends a friendly goodbye before they leave. 

 

 _What an awful thing to joke about..._  Nayeon's footsteps were slow and steady. With her arms wrapped around herself, she distanced away from the cottage and decided to take some time to process everything what Mina had said.

 

Crouching on the sand with a playful smile on her face, Jeongyeon reached for the fifth shell that began to bury itself beside her. Her hair brushed along the strong breeze, allowing Nayeon to witness the woman she _won't_  believe is gone.

 

She's there. Why would she be gone? She's there. Jeongyeon is there.

 

Nayeon slowed down. Stopped. Jeongyeon saw her.

 

"Nabongs! Come here! Look what I built!" The younger one called out, gesturing the older girl to approach her position and study another one of her sand architectures.

 

The older one was hesitant. It took her a full ten seconds before the younger one noticed, which made her stand up and approach Nayeon herself with concerned countenance.

 

"Is there anything wrong? You look displeased." Jeongyeon's voice became more clear each step of the way. 

 

Nayeon doesn't want to hear that voice, so she looked away.

 

Jeongyeon halts in front of Nayeon. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

Silence. Awful silence.

 

"Hey..."

 

"You're gone."

 

Jeongyeon leaned, unable to trust Nayeon's mumbled words.

 

"What?" she questioned.

 

"You're gone..."

 

And Nayeon broke.

 

Jeongyeon didn't know what to do. She's there, in front of Nayeon, so why would Nayeon say that?

 

Her legs weakened, and soon enough, Nayeon found herself weeping on the sand. A continuous stream flowed its way down her cheeks, occasionally choking her without any sign of stopping. The tears dropped on the sand, on her fingers that tried to grasp the barren ground, and on Jeongyeon's shirt as soon as she pressed her figure to Nayeon's head.

 

"Why are you crying?" Comforting arms enveloped Nayeon in a warm embrace regardless of the cool winds that blew their free locks.

 

"J-Jeongy-yeon..." Nayeon choked on her own tears that limited her from speaking further. Jeongyeon hugged her tighter as she placed Nayeon's head on her shoulder, in which Nayeon complied by burying her face to the younger's neck. 

 

"is g-gone..." she heard Nayeon utter against her now wet skin. She sniffed a few times, then reiterated, "Jeongyeon is gone...Jeongyeon is gone."

 

"No..." Jeongyeon quietly disagreed.

 

Nayeon shook her head. "Jeongyeon is gone. She passed away." And before anyone could respond, another stream began to flow from Nayeon's blurry eyes. She is not capable to stop.

 

"Nayeon, no..."

 

"She's gone. She died." The older's voice was hoarse; loud and filled with nothing but sorrow, the words she spoke of were a mere truth and neither Jeongyeon can change that.

 

"I didn't die, Nayeon. I'm here."

 

"No!" Nayeon tried to pull away, but Jeongyeon's reflex was quick to wrap her even tighter. Nayeon surrendered.

 

"I love you," Jeongyeon whispered. Nayeon refused.

 

"No! You're gone! Jeongyeon― she's―"

 

"I love you," the younger repeated.

 

"Jeongyeon is gone..."

 

"I love you."

 

Anybody else present under this circumstance wouldn't even dare to believe Jeongyeon. Three words ― words that shattered Nayeon into pieces could have been apprehended as a mere lie, but Nayeon herself _knows_  that Jeongyeon meant what she said resulting to her misery enlarging as the younger tightened her grip on Nayeon.

 

"C'mon," Jeongyeon invites. She knows Nayeon is going to leave soon. "Let's walk?"

 

Nayeon didn't hesitate to nod. Jeongyeon got up first, afterward, she held out her hand for the woman below to hold for support.

 

They sauntered. Nayeon held Jeongyeon's hand, not allowing herself to lose her this time. 

 

Silence. Downhearted silence.

 

Beside the sea they used the enjoy, but now, Nayeon regrets coming here. 

 

Nayeon regrets coming here because Jeongyeon's hand is so warm and real.

 

Nayeon regrets coming here because Jeongyeon's face is too beautiful to be gone.

 

Nayeon regrets coming here because Jeongyeon is standing beside her.

 

She stopped. Nayeon did.

 

Jeongyeon looked back, not planning to release their intertwined fingers anytime soon. God, she just wants to hold Nayeon's _hand._

 

And Nayeon cried. Weeped. She didn't like this.

 

She didn't like the fact that she'll have to leave. Jeongyeon will leave. They both will ― forgetting each other as the sea progressed and the sun sets.

 

Jeongyeon slowly approached her and pulled her hand away from Nayeon's; the latter's heart broke. But Jeongyeon yearned to fix it again; little by little, she wrapped her arms around Nayeon, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

 

"I love you," said Jeongyeon.

 

And before Nayeon could requite her words, she felt Jeongyeon's arms gradually fading.

 

Jeongyeon was gone. Nayeon regrets not saying it sooner.


End file.
